


Мифологическое название

by Alfhild



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jealousy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Сюзанна фон Бенемюнде находит уязвимое место соперницы





	Мифологическое название

В первую встречу с ним Сюзанну поразило его сходство со старшей сестрой — фотографии не передавали, насколько похожи эти двое. Камеры фиксируют только черты лица и общее выражение. Да, те же надоевшие золотые волосы, голубые глаза, тонкий профиль…   
Глядя на юношу, почтительно склоняющегося перед кайзером, Сюзанна не могла отделаться от мысли, что столь сильное сходство выдает натуру соперницы — нет, милашка Аннерозе вовсе не тихая провинциальная девочка, она столь же опасна, сколь и ее брат, уже успевший отличиться на войне.  
Шесть лет назад Сюзанна чуть не умерла родами, долго приходила в себя, а когда стала выходить — нет, еще не в свет, только в парк, как ей сразу показали эту тварь под ручку с кайзером! Нет, Сюзанна не ожидала от своего венценосного любовника верности, ему постоянно грели постель какие-то девки на пару ночей, не стоящие внимания. Но он ни разу не навестил ее за полгода, не посочувствовал! Мужчина, одно слово. И потом, когда она уже вернулась ко двору во всем блеске, их отношения стали стремительно таять. Кайзер все реже навещал ее, все реже брал с собой. И все чаще рядом с ним мелькала бело-розовая кукла.  
Сюзанна злилась — столько лет она была почти императрица во всем, кроме имени, за ней стояли знатный род, богатство, благосклонность влиятельных людей, мнение света! Она сознавала, что все держится на ниточке симпатии кайзера, и вот теперь эта ниточка рвалась.   
Всю свою жизнь она вложила в эту связь, в этого человека — и жизнь ее рушилась.   
Сюзанна долго присматривалась к новой пассии кайзера, пытаясь понять, что она такое. Некоторые ее поступки были умными — например, она не приняла перебежчиков, которые бросили Сюзанну и побежали выказывать благосклонность к новой фаворитке. Белобрысая поганка не приняла от них ни одного подарка, ни к кому не проявила интереса. Теперь вся эта шушера обиженно болталась в своем болоте. И желаемого не получили, и обратно Сюзанна никого не приняла. В остальном Аннерозе вела себя глупо, как будто не понимала, что хрупкой симпатии кайзера недостаточно для того, чтобы выжить при дворе. Она не исполняла ничьих просьб. Не пыталась приобрести сторонников. Не вмешивалась даже кончиком пальца ни в одну интригу. Это осложняло задачу Сюзанны — и потому было умно.   
Не в силах найти ни одного способа скомпрометировать Аннерозе, Сюзанна попробовала зайти с другой стороны и дернуть за единственную связь — за брата. Насколько Сюзанне было известно, Аннерозе обращалась с просьбами к Его Величеству дважды. И оба раза ради брата. Значит, это ее единственное уязвимое место. Сюзанна устроила покушение — мало ли откуда может прилететь заряд на передовой? Покушение сорвалось, но, слава Фригг и Фрейе, этот армейский болван, начальник базы на Капче-Ранке, предпочел покончить с собой, чем оправдываться на следствии. Впрочем, топорно было сделано, в следующий раз надо тоньше.   
Пока же Сюзанна затаилась. При редких визитах кайзера она была мила и печальна, хотя ей хотелось кричать, топать ногами, хотелось вылить на голову этого горе-любовника все разочарование, всю обиду, которые переполняли ее сердце. Но она сдерживалась. И все равно он бывал у нее реже и реже, пока визиты не прекратились совершенно. Сюзанна так и жила в отдельном павильоне дворца, со всем штатом и содержанием, она получала приглашения на все балы и выезды, в театр и на приемы, но место рядом с ней пустовало. Власть выскальзывала из ее рук. Это было больно, но еще больнее было то, что белобрысая кукла даже не пыталась эту власть подхватить.  
Сюзанна следила за Аннерозе. Сама выслушивала донесения прислуги. Но тот, кто ничего не делает, тот не ошибается, а Аннерозе не делала ничего. Это бесило.  
Ей доносили и армейские друзья. Брат Аннерозе действовал за двоих. За два года службы — четыре назначения с продвижением в чинах, конфликты с командованием, репутация чемодана со взрывчаткой, но без ручки — и нести нельзя, и бросить невозможно. Но в армии свои интриги, и деятельного брата фаворитки несколько раз пытались подставить уже без всякой связи с придворными делами.   
Она стала чаще навещать отца – выйдя в отставку, он сохранил свои связи, у него бывали и чины из Генштаба, и флотские. Она обворожительно улыбалась этим подтянутым молодящимся адмиралам и контр-адмиралам, выслушивала их разглагольствования обо всем на свете и иногда вставляла невинные замечания. Они тоже ненавидели его – белобрысого ублюдка, которого сунули в их размеренный мирок, как жука в муравейник.  
Слово там, слово здесь, взмах ресниц, веер трепещет в руке… И вот уже сам гросс-адмирал Мюкенбергер, грузный, как скала, ведет ее в неторопливом танце. Молодые офицеры пожирали их глазами, но ни одного из них Сюзанна не одарила вторым взглядом.   
Возвращаясь во дворец, Сюзанна улыбалась в подступающую к окнам лимузина темноту. Приказ выступить к Астарте уже отдан, если белобрысый сопляк и сумеет вернуться оттуда, его будут ждать позор и бесчестье. А уж она, Сюзанна фон Бенемюнде, добавит ему и позора, и бесчестья.   
Откинувшись на мягкую спинку сиденья, Сюзанна мечтательно прикрыла глаза. Мысленно она уже видела, как кайзер отсылает прочь заплаканную фаворитку с распухшей от рыданий рожей. Смерть брата убьет и эту девку. Она, конечно, не умрет, но место рядом с кайзером освободит. Кайзер не любит заплаканных, раздавленных горем женщин.  
Было же какое-то мифологическое название для этого, думала рассеянно Сюзанна. Какая-то пятка…


End file.
